Complications Only Lead to More Problems
by Colored Sabotage
Summary: Life in the Baker household has been messed up. Sarah's in a different state, Jake was slapped, and Mark..is on drugs? Main char. are Sarah & Mark. Follow them through new problems in the seemingly torn Baker home. No incest Rated just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Things came as a large shock, hitting Sarah like a ton of bricks. Skateboard in hand, she headed home. The one place that she didn't want to be lately. Tom and Kate were having fights everyday now, their argument slowly drifting into her room. Everyone else was always asleep, but she heard them every night. It came to the point where she hated her home. There wasn't any fights in the day, but silent tension enveloped her whole family. No longer did they have conversations at dinner. Everyone was quiet and subdued. And none of her other siblings knew what was happening. It seemed that the fights were always about her, always. Tom wanted her to move away, for a little while, he thought that without partners in crime, Sarah wouldn't get in trouble so much. But Kate wanted Sarah to stay home. She, knowing the family best, knew that it would tear the family apart. Jake and Mike the most. But its not just that. It seemed to be everything Sarah was doing these days. She came home too late or slept over at a friend's when her parents claimed she hadn't asked, yet they had given their consent a week before. Sarah decided that she couldn't ignore her gut feeling any longer. She was tired of the noise, and several times when Jake found her bed empty at night he went and found her at the train station. Sarah wanted to leave her life for a while, she wanted to go away and never come back. But she stayed. She stayed for Jake and Mike and Kate. They helped her so much, that she owed them. But she would find a different way to pay them back. Because she couldn't keep her charade up for much longer.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" She yelled above the resounding noise. School must have gotten out three hours ago. She heard feet running downstairs.

"Tom don't do this, I gave her the okay-"

"She never came back! She could have dropped off a note here, then left!" His voice broke walls. But other then this, this was all they would do, within ears of one of the smaller Bakers. Sarah closed the door. She knew what was coming.

"SARAH BAKER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Her dad sounded frantic. Sarah took a step backwards, leaning against the door. A look of listless emotion crept upon her face. Sarah shook it away, and took a breath.

"I was skating." The lack of emotion and explanation put Tom over the edge.

"WHERE? YOU NEVER SKATE WITHOUT JAKE & MIKE! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?" I glared at him, attempting to keep my voice level.

"I don't need to spend every waking minute with my family dad. I don't need someone constantly there, all the time. And I will answer your unspoken question: My day was fine. 'Till I came home" I pushed past him, almost running into Mark and Nigel. "Move." I shoved past again, and ran to my room. It was too quiet up here. I had left my door closed and locked, which means that no one could have gotten in. I walked past the "kid living room" a large, messy space upstairs where we hold "kid meetings" and stuff. It was way too quiet. I had walked inside my home to a mess of yelling. I knew they heard dad yelling at me. They were probably all hidden behind stuff. As I walked away, I yelled out,

"I know you're in there! Don't think I can't see you!" Kyle thought I was telling the truth, and he stumbled out.

"Don't kill me!" He screamed. He was pulled back, shushed and it got quiet again.

"Nice try." I stalked all the way to my bedroom and slammed my door.

"Come on Sarah, please open up!" Jess and Kim were knocking, I could tell because of their light knocks. I heard a sigh, and I instantly knew who it was. It was Jake, but even now, I wouldn't let him in.

"Sarah?" Mike and Henry. I was lying down on my bed, trying to push out the constant knocks and callings of my name. It didn't work so well. I got off of my bed, and opened the door.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP? I'M NOT COMING OUT, I'M NOT TALKING TO ANY OF YOU! SO GO AWAY!" I slammed the door in their faces. I laid on my bed again, thinking. I took my razor from inside my bedstand, and brought down lightly on my wrist. I watched the blood slowly drip from the cut. I guess they all had left after my little yell attack. But then I heard someone shift around. Everyone but Jake had left. He waited a few minutes, then knocked. Good thing my door was closed; if anyone found out what I was doing, then, well, I shuddered. I didn't want to think about it. Though I've never done it before, I didn't answer Jake. I opened my window and let down a rope. If I was going to get in trouble, I might as well do it correctly.

**A/N~ New story, new reviews please. This is my 2nd more-than-one-chapter story, so any ideas, then please tell! If you press that large button below (you know you want to ;p) then do you want me to continue with Sarah's cutting, or should I have Jake secretly get her through it when he finds out, or should Tom and Kate find out? Thanks to everyone reviewing and I hope you keep up with the story!!!**


	2. Away Part 1

_I opened my window and let down a rope. If I was going to get in trouble, I might as well do it correctly._

**Sarah POV**

My feet landed on the the grassy lawn. I've felt this feeling in my stomach far too many times for my liking. It was the one I always got when attempting to run away. It was the feeling that kept yelling, 'Go back! Go back!' But I never listened. I ran the opposite way, the other road. This time, I took a different road. I didn't want to go my same steps. Jake would think I would head to the train station. To where ever. But not this time. I ran until I became exhausted, when it was labor to take a breath. I didn't know where I was. The surroundings were unfamiliar, unknown territory. I left my phone at home, because I knew they could track it. I left my skateboard and bike, because if they were gone, they would assume that the trip would be long, and permanent. Which was a possibility, but I wasn't about to let them know that. Instead, I ran on foot, and never followed a path. When I finally stopped, I stole into the woods, and leaned against a tree. It was no use traveling at night, I would probably get hurt, and be able to run. I wasted the night away, thinking of my mom, Jake and Mike. But I knew I couldn't go back. Not right yet, at least.

**I know this is a short chapter, but I had to do a little before someone finds her. Thanks to everyone that is staying with the story, especially those reviewing. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Panic and Time

**Sarah POV**

I woke up to twigs rustling. I freaked out. I got up and ran. I didn't want anyone to find me. Not yet. The one thing I took with me, the one that released my pain, was my razor. I brought another one, in hopes they wouldn't rust at the same time. _Go back. Go on Sarah, they're waiting. _I shook my head, trying to block out the voice. Trying to block out the pictures. It didn't work. I was hungry. Thirsty. But I ignored it all, my mind focused on getting away. A vacation, I told myself. just a vacation. But from what?

**Jake POV**

I woke up to....nothing. Nothing at all. There was no lacrosse stick banging on the bathroom door, no shouts for Lorraine to get out of the bathroom. No 'BUTCH!!!' screeches from Lorraine. Silence. My door was flung open in an instant, and Mike came running in.

"Jake." His voice was small and scared. "Jake, Sarah's- Sarah's gone." I pushed past him and ran to Sarah's room. The door was locked.

"Mike. How, and why do you think she's gone?" I looked at him, one part annoyed, two parts scared. Sarah's run away before, but- I just had a feeling that this was different.

"Well.........wait. Confidentiality on part one?" I was impatient.

"Yes,yes, now go on!"

"I was swinging from a rope off the side of our house.....but don't tell mom that, anyways, it was on Sarah's side. I peeked in, you know, cause I wanted to see if she was sleeping, and she wasn't there. Her phone was laying on her stand, and nothing was messed up. So I figured she was downstairs eating or somethin'." He took a deep breath. "Then a few minutes later, I needed an extra rope, and you know, Sarah's got that stuff covered. I looked everywhere and asked everyone, but she wasn't there. Then I bungeed to her room again, which was AWESOME, but don't tell mom, and I figured that she ran away. Plus its way too quiet." I looked at him. There were millions of gaps in the story, but knowing Sarah, Mike was right. I got dressed quickly, and ran out of the house. I ran back in though, and told everyone what happened. Mom and dad were out, they were normally gone before we got up. Mark was at Jordan's, studying. He was there the other afternoon, and must've slept over. There was no time to wait, Mike and I had to find Sarah NOW. We ran out, and Mike yelled something like see you around town. We had to hit the train station, but I knew that if Sarah went there she'd be on her way to Midland. Sarah how could you do this? But I knew the answer already. She did this a lot. But I was able to catch her. She knew that. She must have known that. Where was she. We reached the train station, and threw our bikes on the side of the building. Everything felt like an outer-body experience. I was only mildly aware of the people we were pushing past. It was a blur. We searched the train station, and the trains in it. But she wasn't anywhere to be found. I slumped onto a nearby bench. I couldn't move, and Mike was in no better shape. A call from Lorraine woke me up from my dream-like state.

"Jake. Sarah left her skateboard and bike, and Nora got her door open. There's no note, and everything seems like it was cleaned right before she left. Her bed is mad and everything. There's only one thing that's not here. Sarah's razor." A hitch in her voice told me she was scared. We all knew what Sarah could do, but we all thought that she wouldn't do it. That she had enough sense not to. But I wasn't going to tell anyone that. it would just worry them more.

"I'll be right home." My voice was different, high and scratchy, like I never had had a glass of water in my life.

"No Jake, you-according to Kim and Jess need to check the skate park. We need to find Sarah before mom and dad come home."

"Yeah, I knew that part. I'm going right now." I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mike was exhausted.

"Lorraine. But, dude, you can go home and sleep. You're exhausted." He tried to cover up his sleepiness.

"No way. I'm helping you find Sarah, and I won't stop until we find her." I looked at him.

"Cause we're a trio. Right?" Mike had those puppy eyes on, and I wasn't going to be 'mom' and tell him he couldn't help.

"Right Mike. We're a trio." We ran down a road, the familiar houses Sarah, Mike, and I pass everytime we go to the park. Sarah, please, come home. I whispered to myself. The park was barren, only a napkin flitting across the lot made movement. Sarah wouldn't be here. I ran home. This runaway trip was different. But I worried. Would I get to see her again?

**Thanks to everyone, reviewing AND reading!! I love you all for that! Thx, and I hope you keep going with the story!!**


	4. Mark problems

**A twist in the story dedicated to Jazz248, who is awesome because she sent me so many good reviews on my stories. Thank you Jazz248!!! **

**Mark POV**

Whew. I ran around the block. After spending 15 minutes knocking on Sarah's door, I was able to slip by without anyone noticing. I was caught between a rock and a hard place, trying to get Nigel off my back, and escape the house alone, before Sarah came home. But now? Now I was running towards Jordan's house. The only friend I made when I moved here*, and also the one who gets me all of my stuff. I ran out after telling mom I'd be studying and sleeping over at Jordan's. Jordan didn't live far away, just a few blocks, but I knew I'd be too lightheaded to ride my bike back the next day. I finally arrived, and as usual Jordan was waiting by the steps to take me to our clubhouse, where we 'do homework'. As I smoked, I mentally thanked Sarah for being such a distraction. I knew this was bad, but Sarah probably does a lot of bad things. Besides, I was telling myself, they wouldn't find out.

"Dude you alright?"

"Uh yeah. I'm good." I took another drag, to 'prove it'. But inwardly, I sighed. I should stop, stop being Jordan's friend, stop my addiction, stop all of this 'nonsense' as my mom would call it. The hours passed, and so did the night as Jordan and I laughed about our unsuspecting families, and everything else in the world. We became lightheaded, and started to stop. Though as Jordan hid the drugs away at daybreak, that sinking feeling came over me, telling me to take a cigarette at least. I knew I was hooked on it all, and I knew that was bad. But like so many other people, I didn't feel bad enough to stop. As the woozy feeling ebbed away, I descended the ladder, and walked back home. I came home to chaos. Actually, I walked in to 8 hysterical siblings. Ten. Someone was missing- Oh my God Sarah must've ran away. Mom and Dad, were out before I went to Jordan's, and this morning they were no where to be seen either. Jake and Mike- They were probably out and already looking. My head couldn't process all of this, and I started to feel faint. But before I fell Jess ran up to me and pulled me to the couch, where everyone else was.

"'-" She took a breath. "''salotofgroundtocover." Jess took another breath. "Got that?"

I stared at her for a few seconds. "Uh. Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Cause this a like a red alert. We have about till 9:00p.m." Kim turned towards everyone, glancing away from a map she was studying. "MOVE OUT!" Positions were dispersed, and everyone ran around town. We had the whole day to find Sarah. But would she come back?

**Okay, I know that this chapter was short, and if you don't like short chapters, than I apologize. Now, if you have any idea about the 'new Mark' then I'D LOVE YOU if you REVIEW!! aka, should Mark get through his addiction, drop his connection with Jordan, or should I have a sibling figure it out? Or should he stay like this throughout the whole story(possibly try to create a story about him)? REVIEW PLEASE! Thx :D**


	5. You want to come back

**Sarah POV**

I wasn't getting anywhere. I was really lost. It was day, and I couldn't see in the woods. I had the gut feeling that this was stupid, yet I couldn't bring myself to go back. I stumbled through the woods a bit longer, coming out into someone's backyard. A back door opened, and I hid further into the woods. I really sucked at running away. I probably wasn't even out of town yet. But that feeling kept washing over me, the one that kept telling me to go back. I kept running through the woods. I was tired, and from lack of water and food it wasn't really easy. I slowed to a stop, and glanced through the trees. I couldn't see much, so I stumbled back to rest. At this speed, I'd never get out of town.

**Jake POV**

Mike and I were running, when all of a sudden an overwhelming feeling came over me. I had heard about twin telepathy links and all of that stuff, but I wasn't really her twin, we just acted like it. But my gut was telling me to go back. Back to the deserted skate park. I was wasting time. But I knew I had to go back.

"Mike, go home. You need to rest and cover more ground." He looked at me, and must've known I wouldn't have been moved my decision. He nodded, and kept running down the street towards home. I however ran back to the park, following my gut. The park was still barren, which didn't surprise me. I walked around the perimeter of the park, leaning against a couple of trees to think.

**Sarah POV**

Oh god. Jake was right there. He was like five trees in front of me. A pang went to my heart, telling me to go hug him. But I didn't. Instead I turned on my heel and ran. I didn't really get one step before a twig snapped though.

**Jake POV**

I jolted. I heard something snap in the trees. I turned, and saw something move. I ran into the woods, and I heard whatever was ahead of me running away. God I hope its not Sarah, I've never exactly been faster than her. I sped up, and when I thought I was close enough, jumped to tackle whatever it was.

"Ouch." The one word practically made my heart jump for joy.

"Sarah!" I hugged her, and felt like I never wanted to let go.

"Jake-hi." She squirmed a bit in my grip, but I wasn't letting her go right now. I still thought she would run away.

"Jake, I need to breathe."

"Hehe. Sorry." I smiled at her, and she hugged me back.

"I don't want to go back."

"Yes, you do."

No I don't." I've done this before, traded yeses and no's with her. I always won, mostly because I was probably on the winning side.

"Come on Sarah. This was a really bad time to run away. What is mom and dad knew you were gone?"

"I'd say Oh well. He doesn't care Jake. He hates me."

"But mom doesn't." I pointed out the truth, because that was the main reason Sarah liked mom more than dad. She sighed, and gave me a pointed look.

"I don't want to go back." Sarah was strong, and could hide things from everyone. Except for me and Mike.

"Sarah, you know you want to go back, so either you're going to walk back with me, or, I'm going to carry you back." She cracked a smile at me. Standing up, she looked through the trees. Well, she wasn't about to run away again.

"Sorry Sarah." I pulled her arm, making her stumble towards the skate park. Within five minutes, we were out of the woods, and I let go of her arm.

"You know, you really suck at running away." I laughed and she punched my arm.

"Ow. Jeesh. I was only kidding." We somehow ended up on our street, and on our driveway. I had flipped my phone open, to call everyone who had a phone. Which was really only Lorraine, Charlie, and Henry, also Nora. Sarah ran inside, bracing herself for everything everyone would say. I half smiled, that Sarah was back, and I ran inside after her. Hopefully, this was one problem solved.

**Okay, I had major writer's block for this story, and school has also kept me busy. Anyways, ideas for this story would be very helpful right now, seeing as I kind of need them.....**


	6. Arguments

**Sarah POV**

I couldn't believe I practically allowed myself to be dragged back to this house. I kicked the wall in frustration, leaving scuff marks on it. I ran up to my room, and placed my razor back on my stand. I turned on my radio, and waited for the pounding on my door to commence, or some sign from my family to let me know they knew I was back. I wasn't about to run away again, that didn't really work well. It was really boring to just sit here. I had to do _something_. Mike always enjoyed repelling off roofs. Hmm.....

A few moments later, I was outside my window, one end of a rope tied around my waist, the other one around my bed post. I heard Jake call my name. I had to make this quick, or he would start thinking I was running away again. I jumped, landing four inches above the ground. It was pretty cool, I now knew why Mike did this so often.

"SARAH!!!!" Mike was in the yard, staring at my dangling figure. Ah the irony.

"Hey Mike." I untied myself, feeling ground beneath my feet. He tackled me into a hug, like Jake had.

"Don't run away again. Unless you take Jake and me with you." He looked at me seriously. Like I could ever take him with me. Well....yeah, I probably would, if he looked at me like that again.

"Mike, I don't think I'm going to run away again, at least, not right now." He smiled at me.

"You didn't do it right, by the way." I gave him a wondering look.

"You're supposed to jump from the top roof. Its higher." I laughed, and I couldn't help it. I saw Nora drive up, and Lorraine get out of her passenger door. They looked my way, broke into a run, and once again, I was tackled in a hug.

"I. Can't. Breathe."

"Serves you right." Ah great, here came Lorraine's 'you shouldn't have done this' speech. I got one about every week, for something I did. I rolled my eyes, and walked away, Mike following me, attempting to explain his awesome jumps. I literally ran over Kim, Jess, Kyle, and Nigel, and guess what? More hugs. Joy. I now had five siblings following me. I walked into the house, and was immediately bombarded with 'What the hell did you think you were doing' from Charlie and Henry. Good gosh, I came back didn't I? With a brief 'hi' to both of them, I ran upstairs to find Jake. I was going to go kill him for making me come back.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!!" My voice rang through the house, and I went to his room.

"What?" He said innocently. I narrowed my eyes. He just smiled.

"You know you wanted to come back." His go with the flow attitude was bugging me now. Argh. I heard a door slam, and winced as I heard dad's voice yell hello to everyone. Oh god...what if someone told him...argh I hate my life.

"SARAH BAKER!" His voice went from cheery to stormy. And of course it was directed at me.

"WHAT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I stomped down the stairs, cursing angrily.

"What did I do now?!"

"What is the meaning of your report card!"

"_This_ is what I get dragged down here for? So I can hear you yell about my _report card?_" In truth I was kind of nervous.

"No Miss Baker. You were dragged down here because your report card says that YOU'VE BEEN SKIPPING CLASSES!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING YOU WANT SARAH! YOU HAVE TO LEARN DISCIPLINE!"

"I ONLY SKIPPED ONE CLASS! AND THAT WAS FOR LACROSSE PRACTICE!!"

"STOP LYING TO ME!"

"I'M NOT LYING TO YOU!" I felt tears threatening to fall.

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT SARAH BAKER! YOU TOO UNRULY! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE CHILD!!!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!" My voice raised an octave. Mom ran in the door, yelling at Tom to stop.

"Tom, stop this now! I told you that Sarah skipped for-"

"IT'S MY DESCISION ON WHETHER SHE GETS TO SKIP CLASSES OR NOT! NOT-"

"I'M JUST AS MUCH OF SARAH'S PARENT AS YOU ARE TOM, DON'T YOU DARE SAY I HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL HER WHAT SHE CAN AND CAN'T DO!" I closed my eyes, and opened them again to see my brothers and sisters watching our parents fight. They don't do this. They never fight like this. Closing my eyes one more time I willed it to become a dream, but of course no such luck.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHE'S SO UNRULY! IF YOU AT LEAST PAY ATTENTION-"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GETS TO GO TO WORK, AND I ALWAYS TAKE CARE OF OUR KIDS!"

"WELL IF YOU'D RATHER I-" At this point Nigel and Kyle started to cry misreably, and Lorraine attempted to calm them down, with no such luck.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!! THE POINT IS THAT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, **NO RIGHT** TOM BAKER, TO TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY KIDS! ESPECIALLY IF ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT I'M A SH*TTY PARENT!!! AND IF YOU THINK THAT SARAH AND I ARE A PROBLEM, THEN WE'LL JUST LEAVE YOUR MESS OF A LIFE!" She grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to the car. My anger melted to sadness, then rose to panic.

"Wait mom! I can't leave everyone-"

"It's just for a while honey. Besides, your father needs to learn a lesson." I was pulling away but she just tightened her grip and pushed me into the car. Getting into the front seat all she said was put your seat belt on. Trying to open the door I figured out she had a child lock on it.

"Mom! Let me out!"

"Sorry honey, I'm afraid I can't do that." She backed out of the driveway and out of our neighborhood, the last thing I saw being Jake and Mike trying to catch up with us on their boards. Screaming out of frustration, I slumped into the seat, fingering my razor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Arggh. I almost gave up on this story, I feel like I'm making it go NOWHERE! Anyways, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and I Really APPRECIATE IT!**

"Dad, you should've thought that through!"

"Don't you DARE yell at me Nora Baker!"

"I'm not a child anymore dad! I'm standing up for mom and Sarah! You really need to learn to think things through, before you say them. Maybe if you'd look around, you could see that Sarah was so miserable that she ran away. Maybe you aren't concerned for her well-being anymore, but the rest of are." Nora passed Tom to walk out the door. "And you better step back and look at your relationship with mom. Before you lose her for good." She stormed out, got into her car, and sped off down the road to her house.

"Nora's right dad. I may not know everything, but I know enough to see that this family's getting torn apart." Lorraine went upstairs and everyone could hear a door slam. Nigel and Kyle went upstairs after Henry, who had followed Lorraine, not even bothering to look back.

"You made mom leave us dad. How could you do that?"

"That wasn't very smart dad." Jessica and Kim ran upstairs to go talk about what would happen to mom and Sarah, and about five minutes later, Jake and Mike came in, looking pissed.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Jake shouted in his father's face. Mike went upstairs with a "Not cool dad." By this time, Tom came out of his shocked state, looking more pissed than ever before.

"I WILL NOT HAVE MY KIDS TALK TO ME LIKE THIS! ALL OF YOU ARE GROUNDED, FOR TWO WEEKS! NO BIRTHDAY PARTIES, SLEEP OVERS, OR SCHOLASTIC DECATHALON PRACTICE FOR ANY OF YOU! NO ANYTHING!"

"You made mom leave, and she took Sarah with her! You're the WORST dad EVER!" Jake yelled at him, not budging one bit under Tom's murderous gaze.

With a slap, Tom backhanded his son, across the cheek.

"You, young man, will NOT talk to me like that. I don't care what I have to do, but you. Will. Learn. Respect." Jake had landed onto the floor. Putting his hand up to his cheek, he could feel the warm, sticky blood run down his cheek. Mark came in, and looking quite stoned, he walked up the stairs with a 'hi dad' not noticing Jake on the floor.

Henry and Lorraine rushed downstairs, and Lorraine shrieked.

"DAD! What did you do?" She and Henry helped Jake up, and they all ran upstairs to get him cleaned up.

"Dad, how can you be so mean?" Kyle was up near the top of the banister, waiting for an answer. As his siblings went into the upstairs bathroom, he left, Tom still shocked and speechless at what he just did.

"What did I just do?" He wandered dazedly into his bedroom, and sat down on his bed. "Kate, I need you. Come back." He buried his head in his hands, on the verge of tears.

**I didn't die! Fear not! I'm alive! Anyways, I'm making a pact to update ALL my stories more! So the pact is to write and publish a new chapter a week! Keep in mind I have other stories to finish, so I might not update this one all the time! But I WILL still be updating this! XD Wish me luck! **

** BookwormH36**


	8. OHIO!

"Mom! Why did you do that? Why did you separate me and Jake and Mike! WHY?" I was on the verge of hysterics, but mostly anger and fury. I looked back to see Mike and Jake give up on trying to chase the car, instead they went back. Don't leave me! Don't give up! I was screaming it over and over in my mind, as my mom remained silent. I looked at the speed gauge, it read 65. We were on a 40 mph road. Now we were also probably going to crash too! I watched as mom narrowly missed a neighbor's trash can, and swerved wildly. I didn't have my seatbelt on, so I bumped my head against a window, slumping to the seat.

"Mom, answer me. Why did you just leave?"

"Because we need to give your dad time to think. That's why Sarah." I closed my eyes, the pain throbbing in my head, and we drove in silence for the rest of the way, wherever we were headed.

When my mom shook me awake, and got me out of the car, she looked at the bump on my head. She gave me one of those ice packs, where you shake it and it turns cold, since we didn't have any real ice.

"Mom? Where are we?" We are in Ohio."

"OHIO! HOW LONG WERE WE DRIVING?"

"A while." I had passed out due to the pain, and I had slept that long? Wow, I was tired. "Sarah keep your voice down."

"NO! I won't! You took me to OHIO!" Panic laced my voice, and my mom bent down, and met my gaze.

"One week Sarah. We will stay away for one week. I promise, after that we will go back and visit. See if anything gets better."

"BUT IT WON'T! Remember LAST time you left dad alone! He couldn't do anything! The house was chaos! What will he do now?" Unlike my other siblings, I knew dad's ability of irate anger, and what that could do. Just listening to her parents at night was some proof. It wasn't that dad knew exactly what he was doing when he was angry, and I know he'll regret anything bad he did later on, but what if he goes too far this time? Thoughts buzzed through my head, worry and anger and sadness, all at once. I didn't know where to look or what to do. I definitely wasn't the calm and collected prankster queen anymore. I was just some girl that got dragged away from her eleven siblings by her mother who was convinced that it was a good idea to leave my dad alone with everyone else. I looked up at the motel sign before warily following my mom inside, to our room.

"Sarah, put the phone down." Mom had barely glanced at me.

"No." I picked up the phone, and put it to my ear. My finger resting on the first digit of our home number.

"Sarah Baker, put that phone down. You are not allowed to call anyone from our house, because your dad will just steal the phone away. Understood?" I looked at my mom again. She had worry lines on her forehead, and it made her look five years older. She looked tired and stressed.

"No. I won't. I thought you were better than dad! But right now you're not! You just carted me across a whole state, away from Jake and Mike and Kim and Jess and Henry-"

"I know! Okay Sarah! I know! I know what I did, why I did it, and so help me you will not be calling any of them tonight!" Normally, it was dad that bellowed orders. Normally it was mom that was the calmer one. But I guess, now, nothing much has really been normal. That night I went I went to bed in a fitful sleep because I couldn't keep the thoughts away. At night, my thoughts used to be future pranks, what would happen at my next sleepover, how banged up I'd get for lacrosse practice the next day. Now..I shut my eyes tiredly. Now they were thoughts about divorce, dreams of only living with half my siblings, and running throughout the country, with my mom. When sleep eventually came, I was already white with fear, about what exactly my family had become.

**Mark POV**

I don't know why I do it. Once I can think with a clear mind, I mentally rebuke myself; for being such a drug addict, for beings such an idiot. I take a peek at my new frog, feeding it, watching it, as I sit on my bed.

Absentmindedly, I reached for a shoebox under my bed. I pulled it out and stared at its contents. Weed, cigarettes, drugs. I sifted through the pile of joints and boxes, lighters and matches, as I looked down. I used to collect rocks. Dead bugs. But now, the shoe boxes had been emptied, the old contents stuffed in my closet. Why did I do it? I suddenly knew why, as I thought about each of my siblings. They all got attention. The only one who had ever truly reached out to me was mom. Mom. Where was mom? I shook my head, as if to clear the many dust bunnies that still seemed to linger there. What would she say? She would probably be the only that would care. The others…everyone is always too busy, or paying attention to someone else. Like Sarah…there was a lot of commotion about Sarah today.

I squinted, trying to think back to a few hours before. I couldn't remember much. I remember coming home, and everyone was everywhere, finding….Sarah. Of course. Obviously it was Sarah. She always runs away. Always. Instead of wondering where she was, I was angry at her, for stealing the show once again. I kicked the shoebox and it skidded across the floor. Why couldn't anyone notice me? Why wasn't I good enough to be noticed that I was taking drugs? That I had problems?

I knew that I didn't take drugs because I thought it was cool. I knew I didn't take drugs because of peer pressure. It was something that my family could hopefully, but failed to notice. I wasn't addicted, although I knew I was lying as I lit a joint. I wasn't pressured. I just wanted someone to notice, that maybe Sarah's not the only one that needs her siblings. Maybe I need them too. Maybe, just maybe, I need to be noticed, to be cared for, to be loved by someone other than mom. Maybe, just maybe, was what I was saying as I took a drag, and closed my eyes, letting the high take me away.

**Bear with me please! The story, if you've reads it through may seem rough, but don't worry! It'll all smooth out! (:**


	9. What can I do?

**Mark POV**

I stumbled down the stairs for breakfast, which was being made by Lorraine and Charlie. A pan of eggs was set in front of me. I reached out to take some when Henry stopped me.

"Dude. Those are only like, half made." I looked down. It was true, the eggs were still wet and soggy, and only half as warm as mom normally made them. I shrugged, feeling hungry enough to eat them. Everything was hazy, and it was hard to focus.

"Mark! You'll get food poisoning!" I looked up to see Lorraine snatch the eggs away, and I felt her shove a pop tart in my hand. Jake came down the steps, with a faint trace of a bruise on his cheek. He mumbled something about mom being gone.

"Where'd she go?" He looked at me disbelievingly.

"Dude, she took our sister away, and drove out of town!" I tried to clear my head of the cobwebs. It wasn't working.

"Who? Jess?" Jake now looked like he was about to slap me. Lorraine looked concerned, and Henry and Charlie….they were silent.

"No idiot, Sarah!" Kim retorted running down the stairs.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, standing up and knocking my chair over.

"Well it's true! You didn't even know Sarah and mom were GONE!" Mike was yelling now too, his face popping up at the head of the stairs.

"Mark, are you alright?" Charlie bent down to my level, feeling my head. I shoved his hand away.

"So now you start to notice me!" I remember stamping out of the kitchen, and slamming the front door behind me, leaving my excuse for a family in my wake.

**Lorraine POV**

The kitchen was silent, the few of us awake were still stunned. Jake had walked back up to the stairs and Mike joined him in his room. The two had done nothing but sulk the past two days. Mark had been out cold for the past twenty-four hours, dad didn't go to work yesterday, and Kim and Jass do nothing but stare at the phone. Without Sarah and mom, the place seemed too empty, too silent, and too unfamiliar. But I wasn't truly worried about them. I looked at the door as the others began to clean up the first attempt at breakfast. Without a word, A took Charlie's keys and closed the door behind me, muffling any protests from him.

I walked the loop in our neighborhood first, keeping an eye out for red hair, and glasses. I was exhausted coming back, but I jumped in Charlie's car anyways and drove to the pet store. To the school Mark went to. To the rec center. The pool. I drove past his friend's houses, up and down the same streets, for hours. I didn't come back until Henry texted me, telling me it was lunchtime. Three hours of searching, and I found nothing.

"Is Mark here?" I demanded immediately as I walked into the house.

"I dunno. I thought he was in his room."

"He walked out the door hours ago Charlie, how can't you know of he didn't come back?"

"It's called the back door Barbie." I fumed. He only called me that when trying to irritate me, but I didn't want to play the game today. I stomped up to Mark's room, and indeed find him out cold on his bed. He was gripping a shoebox to his chest and as I removed his glasses and rubbed dirt off his face he clutched it tighter. Hus mouth was in a pained expression, and trails of water were running down his cheek. What made my brother fall so hard? I looked at his shoebox, shivering at the thought of dead snails and shells he had in there. I walked out of his room, leaving it open. Why had he changed? What could I do to get him back?

**I wanted so hard to let Lorraine find out about Mark, but I just couldn't, because it would mess up the plan for this story. Although it's killing me, writing everyone this way. Especially Tom in the earlier chapters. But don't worry! I have a plan! Hopefully not as much writer's block now! Oh yeah…tell me…how was the chapter? Short? Good? Bad? In need of a total rewrite? TELL ME!**


End file.
